


A dollar

by Megacovenwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Lucifer is a good guy, Season/Series 13, reader loves lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megacovenwitch/pseuds/Megacovenwitch
Summary: This one takes place in season 13, when Lucifer is left with no grace and has to beg for money on the streets, Reader is a random human that takes interest in him...or maybe she isn't the person she wants Lucifer to believe...
Relationships: Chuck Shurley & You, Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	A dollar

Being human was one of the worst things that had ever happened to him, even worse than falling, you might wonder why...well, there was nothing he despised more than humans, those little insignificant piles of bones and blood.  
Was there something worse than being human? Apparently yes, the once powerful archagel soon realized that, being human had his disadvantages, he could feel for example, and that wasn't a good thing, all of his bad memories were now haunting him, making him feel the way he did when his own father, the person he wanted to please no matter what, had kicked him out of heaven like he was nothing more than a bag of trash, the same child God used to praise and treat like was made of gold, turned into nothing but an evil creature that had to be locked in a dark and cold cage, in the middle of hell. No child can go through the fear, the disappointment and the shame of the fall without getting intoxicated by the need of vengeance and anger.  
So now here he was, wobbling down the streets with a growling stomach and blurry vision, the pain of being tortured by his own brother was still there, his body, or better his vessel was still sore "stupid humans" he muttered under his breath as he leaned against a random wall, he couldn't believe he was "hungry" he wasn't human, why was he almost drooling at the sight of food?! he couldn't understand it and that was driving him insane "I can't be hungry! come on...I'm Lucifer!" he huffed, too prideful to give in, but after a bunch of minutes here he was, sitting beside a beggar waiting and hoping for someone to be kind enough to give him a dollar, or food, or at least show him a simple act of kindness. He could have simply stolen someone's wallet, humans often feared him or addressed him as the master of evil, yet he couldn't bring himself to do that, no one would have believed that the devil wasn't causing people any harm.  
As time passed by, he slowly realized that no one was giving him anything, if not, people weren't even glancing at him, it was as if he wasn't even there, invisible, and that was more than frustrating "oh come on! you really don't have a dollar?!" he yelled at a guy who was wearing a suit and had one of the latest and most expensive phones in his hand, airpods in his ears as he scoffed giving Lucifer a disgusted look, walking past him "yeah leave you rich dick" he huffed, stomach growling even louder as he sighed, burying his face in his hands tiredly.  
You were walking by and chuckled softly "careful man, call one of those pricks a dick again and you'll might get sued" you joked putting 10 dollars in his cup and that's when his blue eyes met yours and your breath stopped for a moment, it had felt so weird as if you had met him before, he was staring at you with his icy cold eyes, it was impossible to read his expression, well at least until he flashed you a small smile "I bet, humans are awful! not you I guess...thank you...I-why did you do it?" he asked and his question seemed honest, like he was really looking for an anwer which made you smile "Oh well...I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growling from here, so hopefully you won't spend it on drugs or alcohol" you explained shrugging "plus it doesn't look like you've been in need for a long time...what happened?" you asked giving him a concerned look.  
He was staring at you in a way that made your skin crawl, something about him made you feel extremely uncomfortable but addicted at the same time "what can I say...one day you're the most feared creature ever existed the other one you're a stupid human begging for money, you really have to go through all this crap? like every single day?".  
You gave him a confused look then bursted into laughter "you know? you'd make a great actor and yes being human really sucks man, like...I have to work to live? but I don't really have time to live because I'm either working or too tired to do anything fun so yeah...it's awful" you sighed and Lucifer seemed interested in what you were saying, he looked like he was mentally taking notes "so you don't like it either...God messed up pretty good didn't he?" he asked and you shrugged "ugh I'm not really a believer, sorry...anyway...I was about to get lunch too...so...I know a place nearby, they have great burgers, I'm coming with you 'cause sometimes people are rude and won't let...ugh people...like you in" you said whispering the last part, it was so sad.  
He frowned a little then looked down at the cup he was still holding thinking about it for a few seconds before he nodded, he had nothing to lose after all "okay, let's go" he shrugged and that somehow made you smile, you didn't really know why but it simply did "so what's your name?" you asked curiously as you walked with him towards the diner "I'm y/n" you said as he looked down at you "y/n...that's a nice name...I'm..." he started but then thought it was very unbelievable to just tell you his real name "Nick" he said as you smiled taking a seat with him "Nick...that's nice too, but I was expecting you to have a more complicated name, I don't know..." you chuckled thanking the waitress who brought your menus "like Lucifer?" he scoffed and you nodded "oh my god yes! Wouldn't it be amazing to have a name like that? I'm sorry...I know I sound crazy, I read the bible once...they kinda forced me? my family was very strict on things like that, and to me Lucifer was the good guy" you said stopping once you realized his eyes were on you the whole time, you blushed deeply red and looked down "ugh I...sorry" you mubled but he shook his head "no, no, don't stop! so you...actually think I'm right?" he asked, almost in shock.  
You gave him a confused look, tilting your head to the side, was this guy a complete psycho? "ugh you mean Lucifer? Yes I think he was just misunderstood, I mean everyone is allowed to make mistakes...but not that poor guy, plus humans kinda suck, I know I'm human but oh man...they're awful" you said then blushed again when you felt his gaze on you, it felt like he could see your soul which made you feel extremely uncomfortable, well at least until he cracked a weak smile, he looked...happy? Relieved even? it was't understandable, you were genuinely scared of a bad reaction, grewing up in a family of believers, sentences like those always got you in trouble.  
"thank you" he simply whispered lifting up the menu, high enough to cover his face, and you honestly couldn't tell if he was hiding from you or just acting shy "ugh...you're welcome" you mumbled "so...what are you going to eat Nick?" you asked flipping the pages "you should try this burger, it's perfect if you're hungry, it has cheese, bacon, fried chicken and we can get you fries too" you said leaning over to show him the burger on the menu "then if you're still hungry we can get a bucket of chicken wings and share, or cake" you shrugged, realizing you were pretty close to him "ugh ...sorry" you whispered inching away, gasping lightly when you felt a hand wrap around your wrist .  
He was silent but his eyes seemed to speak, certainly more than he did "y/n you shouldn't spend that much money on-" you stopped him before he could finish rolling your eyes "my money, I get to spend it however I like, and I think you're a good guy, so yeah, you're worthy of my time, plus I like helping others".  
He sighed letting your wrist go as he looked away, mumbling a thank you under his breath; you grinned and shrugged "it's alright Nick" you said before you made your orders.  
A few minutes later Lucifer's mouth was stuffed with burger, he was mumbling something but it was impossible to understand it, he looked like a child, no manners at all but it was understandable, after all, the poor man was starving; you chuckled softly carefully patting his back "slow down a little or you'll choke on it" you said and he shrugged taking another bite. By the time you had finished half of your burger he was already at the end of it "hm this food is good! Like really good! I had no idea" he mumbled stuffing his mouth with fries soon finishing them too, you glanced at him grinning, it was impossible not to find this man adorable, the way he ate made you realize he must have been really hungry, feeding him was the right thing to do.  
You finally finished your burger and wiping your mouth you asked "cake? do you like chocolate?" the look on his face probably meant he had absolutely no idea of what chocolate tasted like "ugh...I don't know" he mumbled and you bit your lip glancing at the menu "hm they have triple chocolate brownies, that's really good and it comes with vanilla ice cream, salted caramel and whipped cream, 4 in one, what do you say?" You asked looking up at him, again, his deep blue eyes were on you, this time his features seemed softer, less tensed up "I say...I mean if you're okay with it, but it's expensive" he said placing the 10 dollars you had given him before back in your hand.  
You looked down and raised an eyebrow shaking your head "no Nick, I don't want it back" you said moving a little closer to him placing the money in the pocket of his jacket freezing for a moment "you're so cold" you whispered wrapping your scarf around his neck chuckling softly "better?" you asked smiling at him.  
He didn't really know how to react to such kindness, it had been so long since he had even allowed someone to treat him like that, he hated everything and everyone and that included himself, it was impossible for him to believe that someone was genuinely interested in his well-being, yet here you were, acting nice for God knows which reason "why are you doing this? did someone send you?" he whispered staring at you "send me? I'm not an angel" you chuckled unwillingly moving a little closer to him grabbing the spoon as you fed him some ice cream "this is the vanilla ice cream, I'm not a big fan, this is..." you added feeding him something else "whipped cream and this is brownies" you said feeding that to him as well.  
He took time to taste and appreciate every single bite of food he was lucky enough to take "so what's your favorite?" you asked smiling kindly at him, he thought for a while then smiled "definitely the brownies" he said chuckling softly, his mood seemed so much better already, it warmed your heart "I knew it! I love it, it's an addiction" you joked taking a bite as well.  
Lucifer didn't know how to feel about this whole situation, but it couldn't hide that it was nice, for once, to be treated like he was a good person instead of being treated like shit because of his actions, or even worse being tortured or used for his powers, it was relaxing...to feel...loved? kind of? this person was a complete stranger yet he was already feeling close to her "thank you for everything you're doing for me...maybe you're the proof that I should start brand new...you know I made some mistakes, big mistakes" he whispered quietly, gaze low. You smiled and shrugged "we all make mistakes Nick, sometimes it's easier to make mistakes than do the right thing, it doesn't matter, the past doesn't count if you're strong enough to change yourself and do what's right" you said and he genuinely smiled, so there was someone who believed he could change, she didn't know him though, if she did...she would have probably ran away "maybe but...thing is...some people want me dea-" he didn't even have time to finish his sentense when Sam, Dean and Castiel walked in the diner looking around before they walked towards him "you're coming out with us...now" Castiel muttered pressing his angel blade against his back.  
You instantly stood up staring at them in shock "dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" you scoffed grabbing your phone "I'm so calling police!"

(part 2 coming soon)


End file.
